The Lies Of Jealousy
by Green Dragon SWBF
Summary: When Littlefoot and Ali get together, how will the others handle it?


Many people have noticed that my fanfics all seem to be one   
paragraph. I assure that it is not my fault. I put tons of paragraphs   
into all of them but when they are published, the paragraphs are   
taken out.But don't worry because I've figured out the problem and   
everything should be okay. I managed to put 'Old Friends and New   
Beginnings' right, but I can't change 'When One Hero Falls,   
Another Will Arise'. Okay, here's my new Littlefoot and Ali fanfic.   
Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time or any of it's   
characters. The idea that started this 'fic wasn't mine either.  
  
The Lies Of Jealousy by megacharizard  
  
Somewhere in the mysterious beyond, a herd of Longnecks were travelling   
across the rocky terrain. Ali was excited. She knew that the herd had two   
more stops to make before it reached the Great Valley. She couldn't wait to   
show Littlefoot how much she had seen and learned. She was twice her size   
now; having been travelling for so many years since the herd left the valley.   
She assumed Littlefoot would be the same size as her, Cera would be big, but   
smaller because of her shorter neck. Spike would be the same as Cera. Petrie   
would be almost the size of a fully-grown Flyer and Ducky would be just a little   
bit taller.   
Ali was looking forward to seeing all of them but most of all Littlefoot. As   
well as her knowledge, experience and size, her maturity had increased as   
well. She found that she was developing feelings for Littlefoot. She knew that   
it would be complicated if he felt the same way and they tried to start a   
relationship, because she would hardly ever get to see him. She had thought   
that when she was old enough, she could leave her herd, go back to the valley   
and tell him. Then the two of them could live the rest of their lives together.   
But there was a flaw. Littlefoot might not feel the same way and to make it   
worse, he might've already found someone else after that amount of time.   
Littlefoot was the only Longneck she was in love with, but it would be so hard.   
A lot of the guys in her herd around her age, had fallen for but she wasn't   
interested in any of them. As the herd arrived at a small place where they   
could rest for a few days, Ali decided that the only thing she could do would be   
to wait until she arrived in the valley and did what her heart told her to do?  
In the Great Valley meanwhile, Littlefoot and the others were playing with   
a rock (same as in number 3). Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike all knew that   
Littlefoot had feelings for Ali. It was something he just couldn't hide. He, like Ali   
with the boys, could have got any girl he wanted from the herds in the valley,   
but he just didn't feel for them.  
"Heads up!" called Spike, now being able to speak, as the rock came   
flying toward Littlefoot! He dodged out the way of it and kicked it back towards   
Spike. Hyp, Nod and Mutt were part of the game, in order to even out the   
teams. One team was Littlefoot, Spike, Nod and Petrie. The other team was   
Cera, Ducky, Hyp and Mutt. Spike ran on toward the goal (two palm trees side   
by side) and kicked it in! But Mutt, as the goalie, saved it and threw it down   
field to Hyp. Petrie distracted Hyp and Littlefoot went for the ball, but Cera got   
there first and kicked it past Nod (goalie for the other team) and scored!  
"Yes! Three, to NOTHING!" she yelled, taunting the other team.  
"Come on guys, let's even the score!" shouted Petrie. He was took the   
kick off and just as Ducky was about to tackle, Their parents called for them to   
come to bed.  
"Looks like we win!" said Hyp.  
"It's easier to win you cheat!" said Nod.  
"Besides, this match is not over until full time is finished tomorrow!" said   
Littlefoot, as they all departed for home.  
When Littlefoot arrived at his nest, his grandparents spoke to him.  
"Littlefoot, we have something to tell you." his Grandpa said.  
"Okay. Is it good or bad?" Littlefoot asked.  
"Oh it's good, no need to worry." Said Grandma. Grandpa continued.  
"Ali's herd will be coming back to the Great Valley soon and they have   
some important news to give us." He finished. Littlefoot was really excited   
now. So excited, that he couldn't get to sleep and his grandparents wished   
that they had told him in the morning instead!  
The next morning, Littlefoot was up with the Bright Circle, anxious to tell   
the others. But he was thinking mainly about meeting up with Ali again. He   
wondered if he should tell her that he was in love with her. He was afraid that   
she wouldn't say it back, but he had always been brave. So he decided to tell   
her the night of her arrival once everyone else had gone home. He went off to   
meet the others.  
After a while, everyone was there apart from Hyp, Nod and Mutt. Since   
they didn't really know Ali, Littlefoot decided not to wait until they showed up.  
"Guys, guess who's coming to the Great Valley." He said, excited. They   
decided to annoy him by actually trying to guess!  
"Doc?" asked Cera.  
"Nope."  
"Pterano?" asked Petrie.  
"Nope."  
"Chomper?" asked Spike.  
"No!"  
"The Rainbowfaces?" asked Ducky.  
"NO!" Littlefoot was annoyed now!  
"Then who?" asked Spike.  
"Ali, that's who!" he said. The others were just as excited as Littlefoot had   
been and eagerly awaited her arrival?  
Ali's herd had just left their last stop and had now set their sights on the   
Great Valley. The further they walked, the more excited she became. Soon,   
they reached the walls and prepared to go inside. As they travelled through,   
Ali thought about the last time she had visited the valley. She remembered   
how Littlefoot had defended her when the others had teased her for being   
afraid. She recalled how Littlefoot had asked for her help when he needed the   
nightflower. But she also remembered how she had let him down when she   
confessed that she didn't know where the flower actually bloomed. Seeing the   
way he just looked sad and downcast, not even mad at her, made her feel   
worse than anything he could've said to her would. But she was sure that he   
would be over that by now and couldn't wait to see him.  
Soon, the herd arrived on the hill that they met on last time they visited. Ali   
scanned the hill for Littlefoot and the others while the adults were getting   
reacquainted. She asked her mother if she could go and find them, who said it   
was okay.   
"It's no good, I don't see her anywhere." Petrie called from up in the sky.  
"She's got to be here somewhere." Said Ducky.  
"Maybe she couldn't see us, and went to look for us." Littlefoot said.  
"Maybe.Well in that case, I'll look for her at Shadow Rock. Spike, you look   
by the Meeting Place. Ducky and Petrie, go look by the Thundering Falls and   
Littlefoot, you look for her on Watcher's Hill." Said Cera. Everyone split up,   
agreeing to meet back there when the Bright Circle touched the Great Wall...  
From the hill, Littlefoot could see many things, but not everything. But he   
had an idea. He climbed down the hill and set off for Peace-keeper's Ledge   
(the place where they saw Ozzy ans Strut take the egg from Ducky's nest in   
lbt 2). From here, he got a much better lay of the land. He soon spotted Ali   
and rushed down to meet her.   
"Hey, Ali!" he called, from about half-way down. Ali turned around to see   
him.   
"Littlefoot!" she yelled happily. The two of them met at the very base of the   
hill. They reacquainted themselves and then went off to find the others.  
After they all met up again, they tried to decide what to play.  
"We still got to finish game from yesterday." Said Petrie. They met up with   
the others and as it turned out, Nod was ill so Ali was able to take his place.   
By the end, the score was seven to Cera's team, and only two for Littlefoot's   
team. By this time, each of them had to go home for lunch. Littlefoot was   
tempted to tell Ali how he felt now, but he had made up his find to tell her at   
night. But, while the two of them were walking back to the Longneck herd   
together, that resolution was broken?  
"Hey Littlefoot, I really need to tell you something." Ali started.  
"What is it?" he asked. The two of them stopped walking.  
"Well?well since I left the valley, I've felt strange feelings and......and I've   
managed to figure out what they mean." She said in a shaky voice.  
"And?" Littlefoot asked.  
"I'm?I'm in?I've fallen in love?with you." She stuttered.  
"Really?" he asked, not believing what she had just said.  
"Really." She confirmed, not able to look at him now. Littlefoot realised that   
she must be thinking he didn't like her back because of his silence. So he   
quickly told her.  
"I love you too." He said as her face lit up and the two of them kissed?  
When the kids came back from lunch, Littlefoot and Ali decided to tell   
everyone about what had happened between them.  
"Hey guys!" said Littlefoot, "We have to tell you something." He and Ali   
were both very nervous.  
"Okay, what is it?" asked Cera.  
"Well??uuhhhhhhhh??ummmmmmm???okay here we go, Ali I are   
together as a couple!" Littlefoot said this very quickly. It took a few seconds for   
this information to sink in to the others but once it did, they were all very   
supportive.  
"Well I think that's great!" said Spike.  
"Yeah, congratulations guys!" agreed Petrie.  
"Good for you." said Cera.  
"You two are so lucky!" said Ducky. The group talked about this for a while   
and then decided to play some game.  
"I'll teach you a new game I learned during my herd's travels." Said Ali,   
"It's simple. All you have to do is split the group in two?" She continued to   
explain the rules and they played the game, which turned out to be very   
complex!   
After five or six hours, it was time for the group to head home for the night   
as it was already dark. Littlefoot and Ali walked home together again, talking   
and laughing and just enjoying being close to eachother.  
It took the others a while to get used to Ali and Littlefoot being together.   
Even when they did, there were still downsides. The two of them never   
seemed to be able to do stuff with the group anymore because they kept   
wanting to be alone. If they already had plans, the two might cancel. It was   
starting to become to much for the others.  
"Okay, we have got to do something about Littlefoot and Ali. They keep   
forgetting about us." said Spike.  
"Maybe we should tell them how we feel." said Petrie.  
"That won't work. They'll say that they will make more time for us, but they   
will start to forget again." said Cera, "I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but   
they've ignored us to much. The only way to sort this out?is to break them   
up." She proposed?  
The four of them spent a while coming up with various plans to break   
Littlefoot and Ali up. At first, they hadn't liked the idea much but if they ever   
wanted the group to be back the way it was, they had no other choice. After   
they came up with a plan they all liked, they started to fine-tune it...  
"There! It's simple, but effective. I think it'll work." Cera confirmed, once it   
was completed.  
"I guess now all we have to do is put it into action."said Spike...  
Ali was by herself because Littlefoot was helping his grandparents forage   
some food for dinner. Spike walked up to her, ready to start the plan. She   
didn't even notice him, she was lost in her thoughts. He knew that she was   
thinking about Littlefoot. He had been against the idea of splitting them up at   
first but he had managed to get over his thoughts. But seeing the dreamey   
look in her eyes, made him uncertain in a whole new way. Even so, he wanted   
things back the way they were.  
"Ali?" he said to her. She didn't reply, she still hadn't noticed him.  
"ALI!" he said, louder. This managed to distract her from her thoughts.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you. What's up?" she asked.Spike breathed   
deeply for a few seconds and then put the plan into action.  
"I don't know how to tell you this...but I feel that you have to know." He   
said.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, puzzled. Spike drew in breath, sharply.  
"I went to see Littlefoot helping his grandparents and he wasn't there. I   
looked around for ages and found him near Two Boulder Pass (mentioned in   
lbt 3) kissing another girl." He said. Ali's world...was shattred...  
Spike hated himself for telling that lie. Seeing the way that tears were   
pouring down from Ali's eyes made him feel terrible. He left quietly and she   
didn't notice. Ali couldn't believe that the most caring person in the world had   
done such a terrible thing. She got hold of herself and started to sort out her   
priorities. First of all, she had to officially break it off with Littlefoot no matter   
how hard it might be. She didn't know what to do next, but she knew that she   
couldn't be his girlfriend anymore...   
Littlefoot had just finished helping his grandparents and walked off to find   
Ali. He soon found her, but she did not look happy.  
"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked, concerned. Ali looked at him,   
scowling.  
"Well you should know!" she said. Littlefoot was confused.  
"What?"  
"Spike told me all about that other girl you were with. I can't believe you!   
You were kissing another girl and made up a lie about helping your   
grandparents so you could see her!" she yelled, tears starting to brim again.  
"What are you talking about?"Littlefoot asked, totally bewildered.  
"Don't pretend it's not true! You and I... are over."she said and ran away...  
Littlefoot was walking home. He wasn't crying. He was still too confused to   
cry, though he was close. Why would she think that he had been kissing   
another girl? Wait a minute! What was that thing she said about Spike? Spike   
told her! Littlefoot set off to find the others as quick as possible.  
Ali stared up at the huge, grey stoney wall. She had no choice but to leave   
the Great Valley. She couldn't be in the same place as Littlefoot anymore. He   
was a completely different person now. And she hated that person. She one   
last look into the valley. The valley that she thought she and Littlefoot would   
grow old in together. But not now. She took a deep breath, and left, not seeing   
the person in the shadows watching her...  
Littlefoot found the others and walked right up to Spike. His feelings had   
been changing from confused, to sad and now to angry.  
"What's been going on?! What have you said to Ali?!" he yelled to Spike.   
Spike was worried. He should've guessed that Ali would have told him who   
told her.  
"Uhh, what are you talking about?" he asked.  
"Oh don't pretend to be innocent. Ali told me that you told her I kissed   
another girl! And I want to know why!" he yelled. The others were shocked!   
This wasn't in Littlefoot's character.   
"He must really love Ali." Petrie whispered to Ducky. Littlefoot didn't hear   
this and continued.  
"Well?" he asked, waiting for an explaination. Spike didn't know what to   
say, so Cera stepped in to tell him the truth. It was wrong to make him this   
unhappy.  
"Alright, I can tell you what's been going on. See, when you were with Ali,   
we were always being left out. And because we thought talking to you wouldn't   
help, We came up with a plan to break you guys up and what Spike told Ali, is   
what we planned." She said.  
"I don't believe this." He said, unable to look at them. "You guys are   
coming with me." He said.  
"Why?" asked Ducky.  
"Because I'm gonna find Ali and you guys are going to tell her the truth!"   
he said this with such force, the thought of refusing didn't even cross their   
minds...  
No matter how hard they looked, they could not find Ali. So Littlefoot led   
them to her herd. They found a male Longneck, proberbly just a year or two   
older than Littlefoot. When asked where she was, he had some terrible news.  
"I saw her leaving the Great Valley." He said.  
"Leaving? Which way did she go?" Littlefoot asked.  
"Hey! You're that guy who cheated on her! Well I ain't telling you just so   
you can hurt her again." he said. Littlefoot didn't bother to correct him. There   
wasn't time. He realised that this must be one of the Longnecks who had a   
crush on Ali.  
"Listen. I have survived the Mysterious Beyond countless times without the   
protection of a herd. Unless you tell me which way she went, chances are   
none of us will ever see her again. Is that what you want? If you really did care   
about her, you'd tell me. The more we talk, the further away she gets. She's   
never going to come back here alive unless I can find her!"he said.  
"Go then. She turned left outside the East entrance of the valley. I don't   
know where she went after that." He said.  
"Right, let's go!" he said to the others. As much as they hated going into   
the Mysterious Beyond, right now it would be more risky to make Littlefoot any   
angrier! They arrived at the pass and left without looking back...  
After six hours of walking, the others were more than ready to give up. But   
they didn't wanted to anger Littlefoot anymore. They had never seen this side   
of him before. But they knew why he was acting this way. His grandparents   
were near the ends of their lives, his mother and father were dead and he had   
no brothers or sisters. Once his grandparents left this world, he would have no   
family. Ali had been his last chance to have a family and they had taken that   
away from him. They had to help him get that chance back. They were   
passing the rock that looked like a Longneck and a sudden explosion from   
behind made them jump! They turned to see volcano sending lava straight   
toward them! They turned and ran, heading toward the nearby hill!  
"Everyone through the gap!" yelled Littlefoot. He was mad at them, but   
they were still his friends and he had to ensure their safety. They ran through   
the same gap that the Sharptooth that killed Littlefoot's mother got jammed in.   
The lava was unable to reach them from such a high point, and they were able   
to rest...  
Ali walked through the bare terrain, still crying. Not only had she left the   
valley, but she had left her herd as well. A familiar voice suddenly spoke in the   
shadows behind her.  
"Well, well, well. Look who it is Dil!" Icthy said. Ali turned to see the Belly-  
Dragger and Sharp-Beak step out of the shadows!  
"You again! What do you want?" Ali asked.  
"One simple thing." Said Dil.  
"Revenge." Whispered Icthy as the two of them closed in...  
The others were passing through the forest where they had first all met up   
as a group. It was interesting for Spike to see his birth-place but that was all   
cut short when a Sharptooth appeared! The kids ran for their lives and soon   
reached the watering hole where Littlefoot met Ducky! Unfortunetly, they didn't   
have time to stop and look, they kept running until they reached a high stoney   
hill.  
"Everybody climb up it!" yelled Littlefoot. They started to climb, but as they   
went, Ducky fell from Spike's back?  
"DUCKY!!!!" he yelled. He started back down to get her, but the   
Sharptooth attacked him! Cera and Petrie ran down to try and help Spike get   
away. Littlefoot was at the top, watching silently as the Sharptooth closed in   
on them.  
"It doesn't matter what they did before. They are my friends, no matter   
what!" he whispered to himself. Moving quickly, he threw one end of a vine   
down to Ducky and pulled her up. Then, he ran over to a large boulder, near   
the cliff's edge. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to push the boulder   
alone, but he didn't have to. He ran down the hill, just under the boulder and   
flicked some pebbles at the Sharptooth with his tail. The Sharptooth came   
after him and he jumped away! The Sharptooth hit the cliff-face which shook it   
so much, the boulder tipped and rolled down toward it! It was hit hard in the   
stomach and pushed over the cliff, next to them...  
Littlefoot and the others had managed to sort out their problems after the   
fight and they were all friends again. The were coming up to a cliff, and heard   
the sound of someone yelling.  
"That's Ali's voice." Littlefoot said. They all started up the hill. When they   
reached the top, they found exactly what they were looking for...  
"ALI!" yelled Littlefoot. She had been tied to a rock and not far from her,   
were Icthy and Dil.  
"You? What are you doing here?" asked Cera.  
"Getting are own back." answered Dil.  
"What are you saying?" asked Petrie.  
"What we're saying, is that we are gonna get revenge on this girl for all the   
trouble she caused us!" said Icthy, pointing to Ali.  
"You can't do that!" yelled Ducky.  
"Why not? We have the power." Said Icthy. Dil was moving closer to Ali,   
fangs bared! Littlefoot was starting to develop a plan.  
"Why are you going after her? We were all part of what happened five   
years ago." He said.  
"True. But she was the only one we could find. You should be grateful that   
we're not gonna kill all of you!" said Dil. She walked toward Ali. Littlefoot knew   
what he had to do. He had no choice.  
"Take me instead!" he yelled. Everyone was in shock!  
"Now why would we want to do that?" asked Icthy.  
"Well, you want revenge and taking any one of us will get that for you." He   
said. Ali couldn't believe that the one who had hurt her so much was willing to   
make such a sacrifice for her.  
"You've got a deal!" said Icthy. Dil bit through the vines that bound Ali to   
the rock and Littlefoot walke over and stood in her place.  
"Why?" Ali asked him.  
"Because I still love you. And I want to prove to you that what Spike said   
isn't true." He answered, solemnly. Dil pushed Ali away and Icthy started to tie   
Littlefoot up. Littlefoot made no effort to stop the small bird. Dil walked up to   
him and prepared to strike. Littlefoot closed his eyes and waited for the end.   
At that moment, a Sharptooth's roar filled the air! As Dil recoiled from   
Littlefoot, the Sharptooth reached the top of the hill! Dil and Icthy both ran,   
screaming. The others set to work untie Littlefoot and started running! To   
make things worse, an earthquake started to rumble and roar loudly!  
"What do we do?" yelled Spike. A gorge opened up in front of them!   
"This'll be easy! All we gotta do is stand here and then jump away as the   
Sharptooth runs toward us!" yelled Petrie.  
"I guess he had to come with the bright idea one day." Cera whispered to   
Ducky. The six dinosaurs stood ready, waiting for the beast to attack. Just as   
it reached them, they carried out Petrie's instructions and jumped away. The   
Sharptooth tried to stop, bt tripped and fell, deep into the earth...  
The group returned to the valley. Although there were loose ends to tie up,   
they wanted to get home before anything else happened. Ali was still in shock   
about how Littlefoot was willing to give up his life for her. And what he had   
said when questioned why: "Because I still love you. And I want to prove to   
you that what Spike said isn't true." She believed him. She just had to ask   
Spike why he lied to her. And she had to apoligise to Littlefoot for what she   
had said.  
When they arrived home, they had to answer to their parents and Old One   
had something to say.  
"The dangers that have fallen upon these children, enforces what we   
came to the valley to say. We have decided that a travellar's life is too hard   
and too dangerous for a child. That is why...we're staying here." She said.   
Littlefoot was happ. This meant that Ali would be staying permanently. But he   
still had one thing to take care of. He led Ali to Peace-keeper's Ledge. Once   
there, he started to talk.  
"Ali, I speak the truth when I deny what Spike said," he started, but she cut   
him off.  
"Littlefoot, I know. He told me all about it earlier." She said.  
"Oh. Well, where does that leave us? I mean I'm still in love with you but,"   
she cut him off again.  
"And I'm still in love with you." She said as she leaned in to kiss her   
saviour in the light, of the Great Night Circle...  
  
THE END 


End file.
